


女装后台

by Amekawa



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amekawa/pseuds/Amekawa
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion, Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 8





	女装后台

男生洗手间的某个隔间中，时不时传出一些暧昧的喘息。

“啊……啊啊……”女装大赛刚刚录制结束的鹤房汐恩，还没来得及脱下那身恼人的装扮，就被他的两位造型师拉进了厕所，一条腿被金城提到腰间高高架起，另一条仍然颤巍巍踩着十公分高跟鞋，摇摇欲坠地支撑着已经酥软的身体。好在有木全温柔地在背后支撑住他，双臂环过鹤房的身体，灵巧地把蹬在金城腿上的那只鞋子解开。金城皱了皱眉，终于舍得放开鹤房的舌头拍了一下他的屁股，“痛死了。”他在鹤房耳边低低地说道。

鹤房还没从那个令人窒息的深吻中回过神，就被木全勾着腰坐下，露肩毛衣的领口被扯到露出大半胸肌。木全像贪婪的吸血鬼一样张口咬住鹤房的脖子，不忘迅速地用另一只手捂住他的嘴巴，将那声呜咽堵回喉咙中。木全低垂下温顺的眉眼，唇齿却毫不客气地啃咬着，刚刚还在给鹤房上妆的细长手指探进短裤，直接抚上被型号偏小的网袜勒得有些勃起的性器，立刻在鹤房全身引发一阵触电般的痉挛，在最后着装时他的造型师们花言巧语哄骗他脱下了内裤，直接套上那层不舒服的网袜，当时他还在疑惑女性的着装习惯，现在才知道那两个变态早就盘算好了要来这一发。

金城耐心地单膝跪下，捧起鹤房还穿着高跟鞋的脚放在怀里，一边慢悠悠地解开绊带，一边沿着流畅的小腿线条舔吻上去。他能感觉到随着自己嘴唇的上移鹤房颤抖得越来越厉害，鞋子被随手丢到旁边，金城越过膝盖后开始逐渐加重力道，不出意外地听到上方鹤房在木全的掠夺中漏出几声呜咽。

鹤房被两人一上一下钳制得死死，所有的力气都像是被抽走了，全部替换成灼热的欲望和渴求。他把全身的重量都压在背后的木全上，隔着短裤也能感觉到对方胯间发烫的阴茎，他的手无意识地摸索着，想像木全抚慰自己一样抚慰对方。却不防木全突然从短裤里抽出手，抄在腋下将他举起，丢进金城怀中，鹤房感觉下身一凉，是金城扯掉了那条碍事的女式短裤。

浓稠的欲望填满了小小的隔间，三人像是连体婴儿一样腻在一起，金城似乎是不愿意破坏那层脆弱的装饰，一只手插进鹤房柔软的发间将他的头拽得仰起来，以承受自己暴烈的激吻，一只手隔着网袜撸动他的阴茎，奇怪的束缚感让鹤房在极度不适与极度满足间欲仙欲死。木全不知从哪里变出了一罐润滑剂，剜出一块放在手心搓热了，从网袜刚刚撕开的一个破洞中探进了鹤房的臀瓣间。他的嘴也没有闲着，舌尖在漂亮的背肌上游移，试图帮鹤房放松绷紧的身体，在情欲的催化下，鹤房很快就变得能容纳下木全满意的体积。

“等不及了吧？想让谁操你？”平时上台发言总是紧张得不知所措的木全说起情话来丝毫不知羞耻，鹤房无法从金城的忘情吸吮中解放出来，只能以哀求的眼光瞟着木全，发出像小狗一样的呜呜声，腰也忍不住轻轻摆起来，蹭着木全的裤裆。木全勾了一下嘴角，拉开拉链掏出阴茎，却不着急进去，他抬起鹤房的手，引导他做刚刚没能做成的事情，另一只手又从金城屁股口袋里摸出一枚安全套，略带挑衅的笑意对上了金城眯缝起来的眼睛“就知道你准备周全。”

金城没想到木全会来这一招，依依不舍地放开鹤房柔软的嘴唇，冷哼一声，看着木全掐住鹤房的下巴转向自己，示意他用嘴撕开自己叼着里的安全套。金城握着鹤房阴茎的手加快了速度，于是鹤房在快感的冲击下忍不住喊叫出声，身体的痉挛让他根本无法接住木全嘴里的套子，金城的手下不停，另一只手越过鹤房撑向木全背后的隔间壁，以身高优势将二人抵在自己的空间下，探出头去逼近木全，恶意地在他的耳畔吐息，同时身前的鹤房似乎马上就要达到高潮，一声接一声令人全身酥麻的呻吟钻进木全的耳朵，他身子一颤，松开掐着鹤房下巴的手猛地推开金城，另一只手也狠狠加快了在鹤房体内进出的速度，金城被推开前也不忘激烈地撸动，伴随着前后同时袭来的强烈快感，鹤房仰头射了出来。

金城被推搡地后退了一步，鹤房的精液溅了一些到他裤子上，木全抓着鹤房的胳膊扣在背后，迫使他压低上身，另一只手熟练地戴上安全套，扶着就顶进了鹤房的体内。刚刚释放过的鹤房哪里经得起这种刺激，充分扩张过的后穴被木全撑到极限，不断地收缩又伸展，一点点扩充着容纳的极限，他两腿止不住打颤，想要站稳却根本使不上力，眼泪早就冲花了精心绘制的妆容，他扬起头哀求地看着金城，嘴里却忍不住吐出带着磁性共振的低低呻吟，仿佛在邀请对方蹂躏自己。他知道，金城受不了的。

鹤房从来不会失手，金城平时冷漠锋利得像AI一样的视线瞬间被疯狂侵占，冷笑着说道“就这么欲求不满？嗯？”

“啊……还不是……因为你，们……啊，把我，搞成……嗯……这样”鹤房盯着金城的眼睛，努力扮出挑衅的表情，却不知道自己双颊绯红飞眼含泪的样子在对方看来妖艳得像是个魅魔，木全还是摆脱不了温柔的本性，竟然还让他有余裕对别人说话，鹤房模模糊糊地想道“……你，你们俩……要搞就……哈……给老子搞到爽……”

三分钟后，鹤房开始后悔了。

金城抓着他的头发将他按在胯间口交，丝毫不管鹤房喉咙里的低泣和呜咽，木全也被挑起了性子，狠狠掐住他的腰开始撞击，淫靡的水声让整个隔间像是在情欲的浪尖上飘摇，鹤房感觉意识马上要被撕碎了一样，身体却止不住谄媚地逢迎前后两个男人，不如就这么三个人一起下地狱吧，他在彻底失去理智前想道，随后就任凭自己掉入快感的深渊。

无论多少次与鹤房做爱木全都会为鹤房的身体惊叹，他们试过许多种姿势与地点，像亲密的爱人一样面对面拥抱着高潮也好，像不知廉耻的野兽一样滚在林间打炮也好，全都没有这次来得致命，他几乎是凭着好胜心才能在鹤房体内持续如此激烈的抽插，他的目光黏在身前这个毫不掩饰不知羞耻永无止境地索取欢爱的人身上，忍不住抬手狠狠抽在对方翘得高高的臀瓣上，伴着清脆的声响，鹤房喉中发出了无法压抑的尖叫，后穴猛地收紧，将木全的阴茎紧紧裹住，一阵剧烈的快感瞬间冲毁了木全靠调整呼吸苦心经营的坚持，他甚至来不及后悔。

金城的眼睛淹没在额前的碎发当中，但他知道鹤房能捕捉到自己溃散的眼神，那是被鹤房支配的证据。金城试图忍住喘息，以便不错过鹤房的每一声低吟，那简直比鹤房唱歌时发出的叹息还要美妙。他们之间的第一次就是因为自己被那声叹息蛊惑了心神，以探讨rap的名义邀请鹤房来家里做客，却不知为什么滚在了一起。那是多么疯狂的一晚啊，从那以后，每次想到无法独占这种声音就令金城嫉妒地发疯，他看着鹤房卖力地在自己胯间吞咽，却也没有忘记向身后的木全摆动腰肢，手上忍不住就加了力道，抽送也变得更加激烈，鹤房一时间没能适应他的突然加速，被操得眼泪鼻涕一起流了出来，仅剩的一只手死死抓住他的衣摆，却还不忘用舌头和口腔包住自己的牙齿，以免剐蹭到金城的性器。这让金城脑中最后一根弦也崩断了，他不再顾忌自尊与矜持，发出低沉的咆哮，将阴茎捅向鹤房喉咙的最深处。

精疲力尽的三人在隔间瘫成一堆烂肉，洗手间外staff的动静逐渐传来，一丝侥幸不由得同时在三人心中浮现，这场因为争风吃醋而导致的荒唐派对竟然没有被人发现，简直就是不幸中的万幸。

“啊啊，可惜了这么好的造型。”木全看着鹤房被撕烂的袜子和沾满精液的毛衣，忍不住叹息道。  
“你脑子怕是进了水，这么喜欢就自己穿！”鹤房像个被玩坏的娃娃满身狼藉地被两人拥在怀里，恼怒地想揍木全却根本抬不起手，只能过过嘴瘾。

“你自己不也玩的很爽。”金城低声在鹤房的耳边说道，末了不忘品尝一下那只红得快熟透的可爱耳垂。

“啧……那下次别搞这么高跟的鞋了。”鹤房眼看金城撩得又快来了感觉，赶紧挣脱他往木全那边靠过去“太高了木全勾不着咋办。”

“没关系，你低下不就够着了？”木全的手也不安分了起来“不如现在就试试？刚好我跟金城君交换场地。”

“交换个屁啊你们再不出去就要被发……唔！”

果然，女装只有零次，和无数次。鹤房汐恩在被两人拖起来前，不无后悔地想到。


End file.
